Management software and/or applications for a system that includes one or more interchangeable devices (hereinafter referred to as a “modular system”) often determine interoperability/compatibility of each device to be coupled to the modular system. Modular systems may include, but are not limited to, modular server systems, carrier cards, or interconnect boards. Interchangeable devices (hereinafter referred to as “devices”) may include, but are not limited to, blades, carrier cards, interconnects, modules, slots or connectors.
Management software may apply one or more fixed rules to one or more device parameters to determine compatibility between devices. If found compatible, the devices are enabled to operate within the modular system. This may include enabling communication and power links between the devices.
Since modular systems are designed to interchangeably couple many different devices, using fixed rules to determine compatibility is problematic. Fixed rules may become outdated as new devices become available. Accordingly, using fixed rules to determine compatibility may inhibit the interchangeable characteristics of a modular system.